The Land Before Time
The Land Before Time is a long-running franchise to the point where it has about as much sequels as Final Fantasy, which had much more effort put into them (especially the earliest sequels) than The Land Before Time sequels. Even though Bobsheaux saw The Land Before Time's flaws, he had a traditionally strong opinion towards it. He certainly does not like The Land Before Time sequels as much as he loves the original, however. Trivia * Towards the end of his look at the first sequel, he sings about Ozzy and Strut getting killed and eaten by Chomper's parents to the tune of "If We Hold On Together". * A Running Gag starting from the fourth movie has Bobsheaux protesting the use of "Whispering Winds" (the music that plays when Littlefoot's mother dies) at not-too-serious moments. He even makes a scenario with The Lion King when the music when Mufasa dies ("To Die For") plays because Simba couldn't find a snail he wanted to eat. * "Cera, if you don't open this door right now, I'm eating it down!" * His "rubber Ducky" pun in the fourth movie. * This scene when Littlefoot jumps into the ocean in the fifth movie. Ducky: You are not a swimmer! Bobsheaux as Ducky: You are a dumbass! Yep yep yep! ** From the same movie, Bobsheaux puts this in when Cera mutters "I won't look down". Donkey: Shrek, I'm lookin' down! AAAAHHH! * Bobsheaux playing the last song from the tenth movie ("Best Friends") in the eleventh movie when Cera picks on Littlefoot and the others ignore him. ** Likewise in the second movie, when he plays "Peaceful Valley" over the kids drowning in tar. * Bobsheaux putting Terminator glasses and a gun on Littlefoot in the eleventh movie, complete with the accent. ** Speaking of accents, Bobsheaux pulls a pretty good one of Gilbert Gottfried in the fourth movie when Spike finally talks. Gottfried!Bobsheaux: Oh my God, my sister's going to die! ** His response to the song "Don't Be Such A Dad". Bobsheaux: Oh please, you're such a daddy's girl. (shows a scene of the first movie and says "ERMAHGERD, TEH FEELZ!!1! XD") * This part in the eighth movie during a snow storm. Grandpa Longneck: Do you still like the ground-sparkles, Littlefoot? Bobsheaux: Thanks, Grandpa Dickhead. * This tidbit in the twelfth movie. Parasaurolophus: (sees Petrie and his siblings fall from the air) Strange weather we're having today. Bobsheaux: Thank you, Sarcast-odon. ** He completes this with a clip of the Cowardly Lion saying "Unusual weather we're having today, ain't it?" * When Mr. Threehorn thanks Guido in the twelth movie for saving Tricia and Guido starts talking a lot... Threehorn!Bobsheaux: Never mind. I'm really tired of you. (squashes Guido) * In the final movie, Journey Of The Brave. ** His comment after seeing Petrie's unusual-looking headwear when the diggers make him their king results in backlash from the viewers. Bob: They made him David Bowie? (backs off after viewers start booing) Sorry... Too Soon? ** After finding out Reba McEntire is voicing a character, he presumes that she won't actually be singing in the film, much like Bernadette Peters in the tenth film. Lo and behold, McEntire does have a musical number. Bob: Oh... well that still doesn't make up for Bernadette Peters! ** For an added bonus, footage of Bernadette Peters singing "Children Will Listen" is shown over the credits. Category:Well-Animated Schlock Category:Franchises That Went Bad Throughout Time Category:Universally Underrated